


the crown

by qunnyv19



Series: gratitude. [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crown, Drabble, F/M, Footsteps, Perfume
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Mahkota itu untuk Katniss. — Peeta/Katniss;fanfiction for daffodeela.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: gratitude. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	the crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daffodeela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/gifts).



> Disclaimer:   
> The Hunger Games (c) Suzanne Collins. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters:   
> Peeta Meelark, and tribute to Katniss Everdeen.  
> —specially written for daffodeela.

.

.

* * *

Ruangan tersebut sunyi; Peeta hanya bisa mendengar suara alam dari kejauhan.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya menatap mahkota berlian yang berada di ruang tamu. Mahkota tersebut berwarna perak dengan tiga ujung lancip di kanan, tengah, dan kiri. Terdapat berlian-berlian kecil yang menghiasi mahkota.

Peeta mengulurkan tangannya, ingin meraih mahkota itu;

[ _Katniss, Katniss!_ ]

Jarak telunjuk Peeta sudah hanya seinci dari mahkota sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menarik tangan dengan cepat.

Ia memejamkan mata.

Kepalanya terasa sakit.

Pandangannya memburam dari ruangan persegi kusam menjadi lapangan tembak dengan korban dan darah-darah. Kemudian mayat. Kemudian bom. Kemudian bau anyir darah dan ledakan yang memenuhi telinga.

Ia membuka mata lagi, dan hanya mahkota berlian itu yang bisa ia lihat. Sisanya adalah kardus-kardus kosong, sofa yang sudah lusuh, dan lantai berdebu.

[ _Katniss_!]

Mahkota itu untuk Katniss.

Mahkota yang pantas disematkan untuk orang seperti Katniss.

Hanya Katniss yang bisa menyentuh mahkota itu;

[ _Katniss_.]

Samar-samar, sebelum Peeta tenggelam dengan kesedihan yang meraja, ia mencium wangi yang familier.

Wangi parfum yang sama.

Peeta tidak menoleh; _belum_. Sepasang matanya masih terpaku pada mahkota yang tergeletak begitu saja, menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah-tengah kekacauan yang ada.

Wangi parfum tersebut semakin merebak.

Peeta memejamkan mata.

_Langkah kaki_.

Satu, dua ....

Langkah-langkah yang ia kenal.

Langkah-langkah yang ia hafal.

Langkah-langkah yang _seharusnya_ berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekati Peeta kini.

“Katniss?”

Sunyi menjawab sapaan Peeta.

Peeta menoleh, menatap sosok Katniss yang tersenyum.

Katniss _tersenyum_.

Peeta mendekat, ingin mencium gadis itu. Ingin merengkuh Katniss di pelukannya dan ingin memberitahu bahwa semuanya sudah usai. Semuanya sudah selesai, dan itu adalah hasil kerja keras Katniss.

“Katniss?”

Katniss perlahan _memudar_ ;

Peeta lupa bahwa Katniss telah tiada.

—apa yang ingin Peeta lakukan, semua telah sirna.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan, mahkota tersebut terlihat begitu mencolok, mengalahkan bayangan Katniss yang semakin menghilang. []

.

.

.


End file.
